


Transformers Plush Art II

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: While I'm working on more bots, and stories for my series Ratchet's day off, I thought I would share more pics of my plushies. Mostly ones you have already seen, and some new...:)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and Ratchet


	2. Animated Bumblebee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transformers animated Bumblebee


	3. Robots in disguise Bumblebee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robots in disguise Bumblebee


	4. Big Bayverse Bumblebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my big guy! He stands a little over 3ft. His eyes light up, but I couldn't get a good pic of them on without Bee looking possessed!XD


	5. Young Bumblebee with a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this is my o/c I guess. I made her from my Bumblebee pattern that is next to her. Can't tell if young Bumblebee is impressed or not XD! Anyways I call her Ladybug.


	6. Baby Bumblebee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee


End file.
